She Didn't Know
by Moonbebe
Summary: Just a little blip in time. BB AU at this point. FutureFic.


Title: She Didn't Know  
Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Summary: Ummm… Just a little blip in time. AU at this point. FutureFic  
Author's Note: Okay, it's been a LONG while since I've written any fic and this is my first attempt at writing for Bones. Just a little scene I had stuck in my head that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. No beta for this one. All mistakes are mine. I don't own anything having to do with the Bones universe, though it's a fun place to be! Hope you enjoy…

* * *

He whistled as he walked down the hallway, excitement pumping through his veins. As he rounded the corner to his bedroom, the site of his wife brought him up short. He leaned against the door frame and watched as she stood in front of the full-length mirror, hands running down her sides, slender fingers catching on the lacy black panties that sat low on her hips. He watched as she ran both hands over her stomach, fingers circling her belly button. He caught his breath as she brought her hands up and cupped her breasts; breasts that generously filled the matching lacy black bra. "Temperance", he whispered, and watched as she slowly turned towards him her fingers once again running lightly over her stomach.

She smiled at him through her tears. "I didn't know", she said. "I didn't realize what I would feel, how this would change me, what this…"

"I know", he answered, stopping her nervous chatter as he walked over and rested his hands on her hips.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead as his own hands caressed her stomach; her stomach that was now nine months rounded with their baby. Even thinking it he still couldn't believe that this is where they were two years later, happily married with Baby Bones about to make an appearance. He snorted with laughter knowing how much Temperance disliked the nickname he had dubbed their baby as soon as the stick had turned blue.

He kissed her again and pulled her in close, one hand still rubbing soothing circles on her swollen belly. "It won't be long now, sweetheart. Zack and Hodgins are rounding up Parker and his backpack and Angela will be in here any second to make sure you have everything you need."

He felt her nod against his chest before she pulled away and cupped his face with her hands. "I love you, Booth", she whispered, kissing his lips twice softly before sinking into him and deepening the kiss. He obliged by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in as close as he could, hands caressing the curve of her hips.

The sound of a throat clearing finally seeped into their consciousness as they both turned towards the door. "Should I just let you two go at it and we can go to the hospital later?" asked Angela, as she pretended to hide her eyes, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Ange", said Tempe, blushing as she stepped back from Booth, one hand still holding his forearm.

Angela smiled and watched as Booth leaned in and kissed Temperance one more time. "I'm going to go round up our son, make sure he hasn't done any damage to the Stooges. I'll be back in a few minutes and we can head off to go get our daughter," said Booth, as he quickly bussed Temperance again, running his hand over her belly one last time. She smiled at him and watched as he walked over to Angela, catching her in a quick bear hug, before walking out of the room all the while yelling at 'The Stooges' to get a move on.

"How are you feeling, Sweetie?" asked Angela, walking over to the bed to get Tempe's clothes.

"Oh, I'm okay. The pain's minimal at this point. Just contractions every 15 to 20 minutes. I told Booth I wasn't ready to go to the hospital yet, but you know how he gets." She smiled and rolled her eyes at Angela's snort of laughter.

"Okay, but how are you really doing?" Angela asked, passing Temperance her skirt as she watched her smooth the tank top over her protruding belly.

Temperance looked at Angela, words frozen on the tip of her tongue.

Angela giggled. "I didn't think I'd ever see the day where Temperance Brennan was literally speechless. That right there tells me more than you could ever put into words."

"I'm excited", Temperance breathed out. "Excited, scared, apprehensive… giddy, even! I don't think I can describe what I'm feeling right now. If I had to narrow it down, I think I'd have to go with grateful."

"Grateful?"

"Yes, grateful," said Temperance. "I have this little girl who is going to change my whole world and open my eyes to things I can't even have possibly imagined. I have wonderful friends who will never let me down. I have Parker, who now gets to spend so much time with us." She took a deep breath to staunch the flow of tears she felt, holding up her hand to stop Angela from saying anything.

"I have you. The best friend I've ever had or will have… You are my sister at heart and I love you for that." She smiled at Angela, who couldn't stop her own tears. "And I have Seeley. The man who found me and saved me and loved me when I didn't know I needed any of those things," She stopped and took a deep breath and then let her tears fall.

"Oh, hon," Angela whispered and drew Temperance in for a hug. She sniffed and patted Temperance on the back. "Okay, we'd better finish up. Booth is going to be in here any second and drag us both out whether we're ready or not."

Temperance gave her a watery smile as she pulled on her skirt and adjusted it below her belly. "I do know that I'm ready for my clothes to fit again without such a belly bulge," she laughed, looking at how much skin was showing between the hem of her tank and the top of her skirt.

"Oh, but it's so cute! And didn't you tell me how much Seeley loved the henna design I painted on your belly?" she grinned slyly, remembering the story she had pulled out of Brennan the next day at work about just how much he had loved the belly painting.

Temperance blushed again and rolled her eyes and she turned to find her shoes.

Booth stepped into the room and ran his eyes over his wife and her best friend as they finished gathering up everything for the hospital, loving both women even more after accidentally hearing the last part of their conversation.

"You ladies ready? Parker and Zack are in the suburban and Hodgins is going to follow along in his toy car. All we need is your bag, Bones, and we're ready to go!" he smiled, walking over to Temperance and running his hand down her back.

"Yes, honey, we're ready," Temperance said, stopping and breathing deeply as she dug her fingers into his forearm waiting for her contraction to pass. Booth rubbed her back and breathed with her. He felt her relax and kissed her temple as he reached out and took her bag from Angela.

"I love you, Sweetheart. Let's go get our daughter," he whispered and led her out of the room.

Fin


End file.
